Abduction, Desire, and Love
by Ambur
Summary: Molly finds herself abducted and taken away in the middle of the night. Little does she know that she is the desire of not one, but two men who would stop at nothing to have her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is another Veela story...I do love Veela's. But most importantly...This is a birthday gift for my girl Time Reviewer...she has a birthday coming very soon and I thought up this little ficlet for her! Happy Birthday woman! I hope it is as awesome as you are! And I hope that you enjoy your gift!**

**THANKS TO BETA MIZ JOELY!**

**Enjoy Time Reviewer! Hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

><p>Molly didn't know where she was as she stood in the middle on the open field in the middle of the night. She shivered from the cold as she was wearing nothing but her nightgown and a pair of thin slippers. She stared wide eyed at the two men in front of her. Her fear was etched plainly on her face and in her body language. They began to walk around her, encircling her as they spoke, as if she were nothing but their prey.<p>

"You didn't tell her." Sherlock snapped.

"There was no time," Jim responded. "I only did what you suggested. I broke into her flat and took her."

Sherlock frowned. "She's terrified of us!"

"Well I should think she would be," Jim said. "Any woman would be afraid of being abducted in the middle of the night only to be dropped in the middle of nowhere."

"I don't want her afraid," Sherlock hissed.

"Well neither do I," Jim snapped. "But we can explain to her what is happening now."

"Molly…" Sherlock began.

"Sherlock, what's happening?" she asked in a frightened voice. "Jim, why did you bring me here?"

"It's alright Molly," Jim cooed.

Molly suddenly began to feel slightly light headed and her thinking became clouded.

"Stop it!" Sherlock hissed at Jim, but Jim only grinned wickedly at Sherlock.

"Sher…" Molly began as her voiced slurred. "Sherrrloocckkk what is happening?" She put her hand to her head as the warmth spread through her body. She could feel her entire body flush and her groin became tight. She turned her head towards Jim, her body on instinct moving towards him.

"That's right my love, come to me. Choose me," Jim purred.

"She has to make her own choice," Sherlock growled. "You cannot influence it."

Jim laughed. "Did you think I would fight fair, Sherlock?" Jim held his arms out to Molly. "Yes come to me, my love. Come and I will make you mine."

Sherlock took a threatening step towards Moriarty. "You didn't tell her because you meant to keep her for yourself," Sherlock hissed dangerously. "You never had any intention of allowing her to choose."

Jim laughed. "You are only now figuring that out? Did you honestly think that I would leave it up to chance? She has always loved you, Sherlock. I could not risk that she would not choose me. And if she chose the both of us, I knew that I would always be second best and I will not stand for that! She is mine! I have always wanted her and I will have her, with or without her consent."

"You cannot force her!" Sherlock warned. "It is not our way. It goes against everything that we are."

"You are a fool if you did not think that I would do something like this," Jim mocked.

Sherlock's lip quirked. "Actually, you are the fool who thought he had tricked me. I knew all along what you had planned."

"Then we fight for her," Jim said.

"As we always have," Sherlock responded.

Jim released Molly from his thrall and she felt as if she had been hit by the cold reality of her situation. The warmth left her body and she was left shivering and confused in the bitter cold night air. She watched in horror as the two men that she knew quickly transformed into something that could not in any way be considered human.

She screamed in fright when the two massive winged creatures in front of her began their dance of death. The larger Veela lifted its chiseled arms and its wings spread out at least ten feet. He reared back to his full height of at least eight feet and roared at his emery. The smaller Veela, which still stood at least seven feet in height, responded in kind, spreading its enormous wings and screeching a sound so terrible it made her blood run cold.

In the blink of an eye, they were at each other. Molly screamed again before turning and running. She ran blindly through the forest, tree limbs swinging back and cutting at her skin. She could hear them giving chase to her as they fought, the sounds of their rage sending a fresh wave of terror over her. The fighting was so violent and the creatures so large that dirt, rock, limbs, heavy branches, and roots were sent flying in every direction as she ran and they chased.

She could feel the rush of air as one of them lunged for her, only to be stopped and dragged high into the air by the other. She looked up as she ran and was both horrified and fascinated by what she saw. The two black feathered creatures were fighting and tumbling in the air, the flapping of their wings sounding like a hurricane.

The smaller Veela delivered a punishing blow to the larger one's ribs and the beast was sent spiraling down towards the Earth. It quickly recovered, however, and reached its taloned hand out to grab the other, pulling it down to the ground. She screamed and slid to a stop, falling backward onto the ground when the massive winged creatures landed in front of her, tearing and clawing at one another. Their angry squawks and screeches echoed throughout the forest, tinging the night with a cold terror.

Molly could not tell which was which with the speed at which they moved and attacked one another, but it was easy to see that one was terribly wounded. It had massive patches of feathers torn from the roots and open gaping wounds all over its muscled body.

The bigger Veela raised its claw high and swung, ripping its enemy's neck. Blood spurted in the air and coated the grass and wood beneath its feet. The wounded beast stumbled backward and the larger Veela grabbed its head between his hands and snapped his neck like a twig. The smaller Veela fell dead to the ground.

Molly stared in horror at the sight before her. She pulled herself to her feet and turned running back into the thickets in which she had just come. The Veela screeched and the sound it made caused her blood to run cold, as if it was angry that she had run from it. She could hear it lumbering after her, tearing through the limbs and branches as if the forest was nothing more than a slip of paper.

Molly dared to look back and screamed when she saw the beast bearing down on her. She quickened her pace, but her legs were numbed by the cold air. She knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun the creature, but still she tried, her fear pushing her forward. She felt herself being lifted from the ground as the creature's feathered arm encircled her waist. She screamed as it pulled her body tightly against its own, holding her close as he flew higher and higher into the air. Molly's nerves, momentarily stretched beyond enduring, could take no more. Her mind closed in on itself to protect her delicate psyche and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Molly awakened slowly, hearing the popping of a fire. She opened her eyes, struggling to clear her mind from the daze of sleep. She was no longer cold; she had been wrapped in something warm that felt like wool. She pulled it tighter around her, relishing the warmth of it and the small fire.<p>

She took the time to look around and survey her surroundings. From the darkness and the shadow, she assumed she was in a cave, but had no recollection of how she had gotten there. That was until she heard the movement coming from the other side of the fire.

Suddenly the memory of all that had happened that night came crashing down on her. She whimpered in fear and sat up, holding the coat around her. When the shadow of her captor moved against the light of the fire, she quickly stood and ran to a darkened corner of the cave, huddling down in fright.

"Molly…" Sherlock said gently through the darkness that she had hidden herself in. "Molly look, it's just me…its Sherlock."

"Sherlock…" came her soft, uncertain voice.

"Yes Molly, it's me. Please don't be afraid," he said gently. "You're safe with me…please, come sit by the fire."

He waited several moments before she tentatively stepped from the shadows. Her eyes still showed her fear. "Wh…what's happening?" she asked softly. "What happened to you?"

"I am a Veela," he said, moving towards her cautiously so as not to startle her. "Do you know what that is?"

"No…" she whispered, taking a step back.

"Molly love, don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. Please, come sit down. Let me explain what has happened."

He held his hand out to her and she took it gingerly. She stared at his half-naked form in the firelight. What remained of his clothes hung from him in tatters and she could see the mist from the heat of his body as it mixed with the cold night air.

"Sherlock, you'll freeze," she said softly.

He smiled. "No I won't. I'm fine Molly, trust me."

She allowed him to pull her towards the fire. She sat down on the ground in front of it, still holding the coat tightly around her.

"You've never even heard of a Veela?" he asked her.

"No…"

He nodded and sat down across from her. "I'm still learning myself. Moriarty did this to me…because he thought it would be amusing. You see, he was a Veela also, but a natural born Veela. He infected me with his blood just out of curiosity, to see what would happen. He had no idea if it would kill me or change me. In the end, it made me just as he was, a full-blooded Veela. What he didn't expect to happen was that we would both have the same mate…" He paused, letting his words sink in. "That we would both desire to be bonded with the same woman for the rest of our lives. When we both discovered that we wanted the same mate…we knew the choice would be hers, she could choose one of us, both of us, or neither of us, but the decision was hers and only hers."

Molly stared at him uncomprehendingly. Her eyes softened and he saw pity within them. "Oh Sherlock…I am so sorry that he did this to you. But what does it mean…what is going to happen to you?"

"Nothing bad Molly. I'm just different now. I have greater strength, quicker reflexes, I heal faster than I normally would, sickness no longer touches me, and I have another part to me now…the Veela, he has his own personality and desires…but we work together…in harmony."

"The Veela was the bird-like creature that I saw?" she asked. "So you and Jim…you were fighting over a mate?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes. Veelas fight to the death for the one that they want and love, especially if one Veela is not going to give his mate the option of choice. You need to understand, Molly, that a Veela is supposed to protect and cherish his mate…and he abhors anything that will cause her pain or distress. But there are some Veelas that use force to take their mate whether he or she wants him or not."

"But…I don't understand…why did he take me…what does this have to do with me?"

Sherlock smiled gently. "It's you Molly…the one we both desired. You are my mate and were Jim's before I killed him to protect you from him."

* * *

><p><strong>Love...show me lots of it...:)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Time reviwer's birthday fic! And even though your big day has passed, we do birthday months at my house, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Read on folks!**

**THANKS TO MY BETA Miz Joely...and the last 5 pgs were added after she beta'd for me, so if there's any boo boos at the end, not her fault!**

* * *

><p>He dragged himself into the brush; the blood loss he had suffered was making it difficult for him to remain conscious. Soon he would be asleep and be able to put himself into a healing trance. Sherlock had left him for dead without bothering to check the heartbeat. Jim chuckled in spite of his pain.<p>

Sherlock, always so arrogant and egocentric…only he would assume an opponent was truly dead without bothering to check. Jim frowned, checking himself, knowing deep down that he was just as arrogant and egocentric. It was why he and Sherlock seemed to gel so…until they had both discovered that they had the same mate.

Jim felt himself become even more lightheaded as his blood pumped furiously with his growing rage. And now Sherlock had Molly…_his_ Molly. He could only hope that they had not yet bonded, because if they had and she was taken from Sherlock, she would suffer as much as Sherlock. But it made no difference to Jim truly. He knew he would take her for himself regardless.

Jim closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose and pursing his lips to release the breath slowly. He could feel himself giving into sleep and the Veela within him would begin the healing trance. When Jim awoke, he would be almost as good as new and able to hunt Sherlock down and take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

><p>Molly stared at Sherlock as if uncomprehending, "I…I don't understand…what do you mean that I'm your mate?"<p>

"It means that we are soul mates, Molly, that we were born for one another and will be life mates, bonded together for always," he said softly.

"Does that mean that you love me?" she asked, still confused.

"I am meant to love you, "he said. "The Veela within me already loves you. He knows that we are meant to be."

"But you don't love me," she said.

"I care for you deeply Molly, you must know that," he said. "But I feel that I must be honest with you. I have never really known love beyond the love I feel for my parents and brother. I love John, but that did not come easy. I had to learn to open myself to it…I had been so closed off to things such as sentiment and friendship. So this is all very new to me, but I trust the Veela. He would not have chosen you if he did not know that I would and could love you."

"I see," she said. "So you expect me to trust your Veela also and bond with you…give myself to you for the rest of my life without having love right now?" She shook her head, "I can't do that, Sherlock. I won't do that and I deserve better than that." She stood and looked down at him. "I want to go home."

Sherlock frowned. "You do not understand Molly and have shut yourself off to this."

"What is there to understand?" she asked. "I think I understand just fine. You care for me, but don't love me and yet you want me to bond with you, whatever that even means, and you tell me that one day you might possibly love me?"

"Not possibly, I will love you," Sherlock said with finality in his voice. "And who's to say that I don't already love you? It's not an emotion that I readily recognize. I know that I feel deeply for you. I want you with me and feel an intense desire to protect you and see to your needs."

"You would feel that way for a puppy, Sherlock," she snapped. "I am a woman who wants and needs more than that from the man I would be with for the rest of my life. Look, I'm tired and this has been a very confusing night…I just want to go home, please take me home."

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to convince you, but it is ultimately your choice," he said with a sigh.

She nodded. "Thank you for understanding Sherlock and…"

He interrupted her "You misunderstand me again, Molly. I meant what I said – that it is ultimately your choice – but I didn't say I would give up or make this easy for you to walk away," he said, smirking at her.

She folded her arms over her chest. "I'm ready to go home."

He laughed. "So you have already said."

And with a speed that she was not expecting, he stepped towards her and scooped her into his arms. She pushed on his chest. "Put me down Sherlock! I am capable of walking!"

"Not from these heights you're not," he said, laughing at her attempts to get away from him before he became serious. "Remember, Molly, the Veela already loves you. He would never hurt you so there's no need to fear him."

"What do you mean, Sherlock?" she asked nervously – then shrieked with fright when Sherlock's form began to change.

The skin on his arms began to tear apart only to be replaced by large muscled arms covered in black feathers. His six foot stature shot up to eight feet and his shoulders broadened nearly double in size to accommodate his much larger frame. The skin on his neck tore and black feathers appeared as his neck thickened in size with muscle. His green eyes became nearly black as his face changed within the blink of an eye. Gone was the pale flesh only to be replaced by more black feathers and a ferocious looking yellow and black beak. The curls on his head fell in hunks to the floor as more feathers sprouted from the split skin on his head.

The rest of his clothing ripped from his body, his shirt falling to the floor in shreds. His pants barely covered him and had she not been so afraid at the moment, she would have thought he looked comical as the pants he wore looked to be the pants of an adolescent boy, the length of them barely coming to the top of his calf.

Molly trembled in the massive creatures arms. She covered her eyes and spoke, "Sherlock…please come back…"

"Sherlock is here mate," the Veela said gently. "Sherlock cannot fly so Veela will take you home."

Molly stared at the Veela in shock, not expecting him to be able to communicate. "You…you can talk," she said softly.

The Veela smiled, his beak broadening wide with the movement. "Of course Veela can speak, mate. Mate has much to learn of the ways of Veela." He nuzzled her gently. "Do not worry, mate. Veela and Sherlock will teach you."

The Veela turned and sprinted towards the opening of the cave. Molly covered her eyes and screamed as the Veela jumped high into the air, his massive wings opening and closing against the air.

* * *

><p>Jim awoke when he felt the warmth of the sunlight against his bruised but almost healed skin. He sat upright when he sniffed a hint of something familiar to him in the air. He stood and inhaled deeply, slowly releasing the breath.<p>

Molly had been here. The Veela within him recognized the scent of his mate. That meant that Sherlock must have brought her back this way and not that long ago if he could still smell her so strongly.

Jim stumbled out of the brush and further into the sunlight. He turned his head in several directions inhaling the air deeply until he found the scent again. He took a few steps before noticing the direction the scent went.

"So he didn't take her back to the city," Jim said softly, following the scent. Soon he was running through the woods, following the scent as it became stronger and stronger. He made his way out of the forest and into a clearing. Jim ran up the steep hill in front of him stopping and inhaling deeply when he reached the top.

He smiled, staring hard into the distance. To the human eye there would be nothing but more mountains and woods in front of them for miles, but to Jim who had the senses of the Veela within him, there was something more. "So, he has taken her to his ancestor's castle," he said, chuckling. "Oh Sherlock, you've made this so easy."

With a shriek, Jim ran full speed and jumped off the side of the hill, plummeting downward to the rocks below as his body changed. Within seconds of the ripping and tearing of his skin, a large black feathered creature emerged, his wings carrying him higher and higher into the air and onward towards his enemy and his mate.

* * *

><p>Molly slapped at the Veela as he dragged her towards the entrance to Sherlock's home. "I said I wanted to go to my home, not yours!"<p>

The Veela ignored her, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them. Once inside he released her. She instantly went to the front door and tried to open it.

"I am afraid that will be impossible to open," Sherlock said. Molly whirled around and saw that the Veela was gone and in his place stood Sherlock.

"This is kidnapping," she snapped.

"Yes it is," Sherlock said with a smile. "But only for a short while. I will be more than happy to take you home in two days' time, but I'm afraid that an urgent matter prevents me from doing so now."

"Sherlock Bloody Holmes, you take me home now!" she demanded firmly, glaring at him. "This isn't funny!"

Sherlock's expression changed. He smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "No this isn't funny, nor did I intend it to be taken as such. This is very serious," he said, sighing.

He took a step towards her. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Molly. I know it's confusing and frightening. I'm sorry that I ever had that psychopath take you from your flat in the middle of the night and I'm sorry that I can't take you home now. I'm asking you to trust me on this, please; I promise I'll take you home as soon as I can."

"Is this some sort of game that you're playing in the hopes of wooing me to you and your Veela?" Molly asked.

"I can't lie and say the thought hadn't occurred to me, to use this opportunity to win your heart, as I have said that I will not play fair in my attempt at winning you. But I am actually on a case, Molly, and I'm needed in my family's ancestral home right now."

"Alright Sherlock, I'll give you two days," Molly said softly.

Sherlock smiled and took her hand, kissing her fingers. "Thank you, Molly, and again, I am sorry for this disruption to your life."

She laughed. "Sherlock, I've known you for five years and I can say that I have never been bored when in your company." She took his hand when he released hers. "And I am sorry that this happened to you. I know you say it's not all bad, but it must be a terrible adjustment for you physically and emotionally. I certainly can't imagine what it would be like to have another person living inside of me like your Veela…and I know that you don't do well with sentiment and matters of the heart. I can only imagine how difficult and confusing things must be for you right now."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Can I help you with your case? I know that I'm not John, but if there's anything that I can do…"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment there isn't. This is a dangerous mess, Molly, and to be honest, I'd rather you didn't get involved."

"Well, I guess I'll just make myself at home then, since I'll be here for the next two days. Maybe I'll take a walk over the grounds and…"

"Absolutely not!" Sherlock snapped. "I just told you that there was danger involved. You can't walk around the grounds unaccompanied and I don't have the time to give you a tour at the moment."

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Just one minute, Sherlock, you can't tell me where I can and can't go and…"

"You are my mate whether you accept it as fact or not Molly. Veelas are fiercely protective of the ones they love. Even if I were willing to allow you to walk around the grounds, which I'm not, the Veela would never allow it. If he felt you were in danger, he would become the dominant personality and do what he must to protect you. If you were unwilling to listen to reason, he would physically stop you from leaving regardless of what I wanted."

Molly gave a disbelieving laugh. "So I'm your prisoner?"

He sighed, "If you chose to look at it that way, then that's your business. I am simply protecting the one I and my Veela desire."

"Fine," she snapped. "May I take a nap or is that forbidden without the Veela's permission?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed and he groaned in annoyance. "You may do what you wish as long as it doesn't involve going outside – and don't think to try and trick me, you know who I am, it won't work. Your bedroom will be the last bedroom on the left up the stairs. I'll see you at dinner."

He turned and she watched him go. Once he was gone, she took the time to notice the beauty of his family home. She had no idea that the Holmes' must have been one of the wealthier families in England. She was too restless to take a nap, so she decided if he wouldn't allow her a tour of the outside, she would take a self-guided tour of the inside.

* * *

><p>"Where was he found?" Sherlock asked leaning over the body. "And why wasn't he left where he was found?"<p>

"Look Mr. Holmes, this isn't exactly something that we are accustomed to," Biggs said. "We've never had a serial of Veela murders spring up around these parts before. We moved him because we didn't want the town folk poking their noses around. Besides, my men went over the area with a fine toothed comb, there's nothing we missed."

Sherlock favored the Sergeant with a patronizing smile, "Right Sergeant. If you wouldn't mind showing me where he was found anyways, just to settle my own curiosity."

"Why should you care about this anyways Mr. Holmes? It's not natural sir. Veela's and their witchcraft…it's just not the kind of thing us God fearing folk want around our villages."

"And just how many Veela's are in your acquaintance personally Biggs?" Sherlock asked.

"Well none sir, but I've seen them before, flying about at night. I've heard how they seduce and tempt young innocent women away from their families for some sick twisted form of bonding. Did you know sir that a Veela will bite its mate while…you know…?"

"No I don't know Biggs, why don't you tell me?" Sherlock said smiling.

Biggs stepped closer to him, "He bites the female while making love to her…if you can call it making love. He casts a spell over her. She doesn't even know what she's doing. Its rape sir, that's what it is and we're just supposed to accept them and let them live freely about our lands."

"You mean my grandfather's lands," Sherlock corrected, swallowing down his anger at the Sergeant's bigoted words.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Biggs said quickly. "And you know what I've heard sir, that it's that Moriarty. I've heard tell he's a Veela and has infected others with his demon blood, just for kicks, to see what would happen."

"Demon blood," Sherlock scoffed. "Really Sergeant is we living in the middle ages?"

"Well what do you call it sir?" Biggs responded hotly. "These massive winged freaks flying about and snatching any woman or man for that matter that they want when overcome with their sick lust."

"I would suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself. Veela's have been around for centuries and have no more demon blood in them than you or I do. Spewing hate and bigotry towards something that you do not understand only shows your ignorance Sergeant. Now, show me where his body was found before I tell your superiors that I no longer find you useful in my investigations."

Biggs swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes sir this way."

* * *

><p>The Veela watched Molly through the window as she made her way down the hallway pausing every few steps to look at the portraits on the wall. He desperately wanted to swoop in and take her, but his human half, Jim Moriarty was more cautious. But in the end, the Veela's instincts were stronger and the decision was made. To hell with caution, he would take her and he would take her now.<p>

The Veela rose high into the air and flew full speed towards the window shattering it into thousands of pieces as he burst through. Molly stared in horror as the beast stood to its full height and stared at her. Even in its non-human form she could see the desire and want in its black eyes.

He took a step towards her and cooed, but she turned and ran. The shriek that it let out shook the hallway with the force of it and made Molly cry out in fright. She ran even faster as she heard it give chase to her.

She screamed for help, having seen no one else in the home besides herself since Sherlock had left. On instinct and without realizing, she screamed his name, "Sherlock…"

This enraged the Veela and it bellowed as it tore down the hallway after her. She ran down the stairs screaming for Sherlock when an elderly man stepped from one of the rooms.

"Good gracious," he shouted. "Run miss," he called to her before disappearing back in the room only to reappear a second later with a shot gun. He fired at the Veela just as its talons were extended and about to lift Moly from the ground by her clothing.

The old man snatched Molly out of the way and fired again, barely missing the Veela. "Hide yourself miss, I'll hold him off, go now, and run!"

Molly paused only a moment to look at the old man who seemed so vulnerable, but the determined look in his eye made her do as he told her. She ran towards the other door without a backward glance. The last thing she heard before opening the door and running inside was another gun shot at the beast howling with rage.

* * *

><p>Sherlock's head snapped up and he turned his head towards the west.<p>

"Sir, what is it," Biggs asked when he took in the intense and enraged look in Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock stood and ran in the opposite direction without even a backward glance. Biggs ran after him, "Sir…Mr. Holmes, what is it?" But at the speed with which Sherlock ran, Biggs had no chance of catching up with him.

* * *

><p>As Sherlock was running, Levi, his butler and gardener was fighting for his life and the prevention of Molly's abduction. The Veela snatched the gun from his hands and tossed it to the side before lifting him from his feet by his neck.<p>

He tossed the elderly man aside as if he were nothing more than a child's doll, "Stupid old fool…" the Veela hissed as he stormed past the crumpled man.

Levi reached out and grasped at the Veela's leg before ramming his pocket knife into the beasts foot. The Veela shrieked in ager and delivered a violent kick to the man, sending him nearly five feet into the air and crashing into the wall.

As the Veela turned to follow after Molly, the front door to the home crashed in and Sherlock charged forward.

"Moriarty," Sherlock hissed. "I see now that I should have removed your head from your shoulders after snapping your neck."

The Veela laughed and turned to face him, "You think you can keep her from me? She is mine!"

Levi had managed to drag himself over to where the shot gun had been thrown. He lifted it up and cocked it, causing both Sherlock and the Veela to look in his direction. Just as the Veela turned to be missed by the gun shot, Sherlock attacked. As he ran towards Moriarty, his form changed and within moments, the two Veela's were tearing at each other once again in a fight to the death for the woman that they both desired.

Sherlock, the larger and physically stronger Veela overwhelmed the still previously injured Jim. When it was clear that he would not win this, he delivered a sucker punch to Sherlock's Veela, hitting him square in the chest, momentarily winding him. When Sherlock let go of Jim, he tore back through the house and out the door that Sherlock had come in from.

Levi struggled to his feet and went to Sherlock, kneeling down and touching the beak gently turning his head towards him, "Veela are you alright? Is Sherlock alright?"

The Veela nodded his head looking at Levi with much affection within his black eyes, "Where is mate?"

"I told her to hide herself. I believe she ran into the cellar," Levi answered stroking the black feathers away from his eyes.

"Thank you old friend," The Veela said panting slightly

The door to the cellar burst open and Molly stepped into the room. She watched as the Veela's form changed back into the tall, curly haired man that she knew. She ran to him and dropped down beside him, "Sherlock are you hurt?"

"I'm alright Molly, just winded," he said taking her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

"That was Jim wasn't it?" she asked with a trembling voice. "Oh God…if you hadn't of come back…"

Sherlock pulled her into his arms and against his naked chest. "Shh Molly, you're safe now."

She trembled violently in his arms and her distress pained the Veela within his so that he used his pheromones to calm her.

The air around Molly became heavy and warm. Her body seemed to absorb the warmth and it soothed her, but also clouded her mind. "What's happening…"Molly asked softly.

"Just give in to it Molly, don't try and fight it, "Sherlock purred. "You're completely safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you, but you need rest now."

Molly's eyelids became so heavy that she could not keep them open. Her head rolled back as her eyes closed and sleep overtook her.

"Levi…are you badly hurt?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

"No sir, I'll be fine. Just bruised up a bit is all. It would take more than a jealous Veela to put me down for good," he said smiling.

Sherlock nodded and smiled in relief. He stood and lifted Molly into his arms carrying her up the stairs.

"Shall I call someone to repair the window this evening sir?"

"No, just have someone tape plastic over it until the morning. It'll keep just fine," Sherlock said. "Oh and Levi…"

"Sir?"

"Thank you for your quick action. If you hadn't of held Moriarty at bay, he might have taken my Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Hugs and appreciation to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter for the birthday girl Time Reviewer...**

**Thanks to everyone reading this!**

* * *

><p>Molly awoke early the next morning. She got up, showered, and quickly dressed herself. She pulled her towel dried hair into a pony tail and made her way downstairs. As she ascended the stairs, she heard male voices talking. She followed the sounds until she reached a room where the door was cracked open. She stood outside and listened as she heard Sherlock, a voice that she did not recognize, and the voice of John Watson. They were talking about a string of recent murders.<p>

"May I help you miss," Levi asked coming up behind her.

"What are John and Sherlock talking about? Who is being murdered," she asked.

"I do not think the young sir wants you involved with this Miss. If you would come with me, I will take you to the dining room for some breakfast," Levi told her.

"I am a Pathologist…a doctor…I deal with murder victims all of the time. I have even assisted Scotland Yard on many cases as their forensic pathologist," she said patiently. "I do not think that I am too delicate to hear about this."

"It's alright Levi, you may show Molly in," Sherlock called from inside of the room.

Levi gave Molly a mischievous smile and showed her inside.

"Sherlock, what is going on," Molly asked. "Oh, hello John."

John smiled, "Hello Molly. Are you alright," he asked glancing at Sherlock.

"And why shouldn't she be alright," Sherlock asked.

"Because she's currently residing with you," John said grinning.

"I'm fine John," Molly assured him. "Sherlock, why didn't you tell me about the murders, I could help you?"

Sherlock did not answer her, instead introducing her to the man she did not recognize. "Molly this is my brother Mycroft."

Mycroft turned to Molly and looked her over before turning back to Sherlock with a raised brow. "So this is the girl," he asked Sherlock. "She is rather small Sherlock; I do hope you mindful of her size."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, "Yes thank you Mycroft."

"Please do not speak of me as I am not in the room," Molly snapped glaring at Mycroft.

"My apologies," Mycroft said smiling.

Molly ignored him and turned her attention back to Sherlock. "Sherlock, what is happening with these murders," she asked.

"There have been several Veela's murdered over the last two months. We believe that they are hate crimes," Sherlock answered.

"Hate crimes," Molly repeated. "That's terrible…why would you think that?"

"Because of the brutality…there is passion behind the attacks."

"What is being done? Is the local police force offering you any help," she asked.

"Molly you must understand that these people are very superstitious about things they do not understand. I do have help from a local Constable, but his own prejudices blind him to much that goes on. I have contacted my brother and Lestrade to bring in outside reinforcements should the need arise for it," Sherlock answered.

"You think someone local is doing this? How dreadful…to hate something so much to want to destroy it without trying to understand it," she said shivering slightly.

"All of the evidence points to someone local, but that would prove most difficult for a human. You have seen my kind Molly. You have seen two Veela's fighting one another to the death with your own eyes, do you think a Veela would be easily killed," Sherlock asked.

"No, I don't see how a human man could handle one of you, much less be able to overpower and kill one of you," she answered honestly.

Mycroft glanced at Sherlock. "Perhaps Dr. Hooper should have some breakfast Sherlock."

"Yes she should," Sherlock agreed. "Levi show Molly into the dining room."

"Sherlock I want to help," Molly insisted.

"And I have told you before that I do not want you involved, it is too dangerous. Levi, take her out now," Sherlock said in a voice that sounded like a command.

"And I have told you that I will not be ordered about. If you don't want my help, I can just as easily offer it to Lestrade when he comes."

Sherlock stepped towards her, his eyes narrowing. "Do not tempt the Veela out of me Molly. I have already warned you of his protective nature towards you. If you do not like how I am behaving towards you now simply by telling you that I do not want you involved, you certainly would not like the Veela's actions towards you by insuring your safety…physically."

"I don't care what you say Sherlock. You can tell your Veela that I am not a child, I am a grown woman. I am a forensic pathologist and looking at murder victims is nothing that I am not used too. If people are being murdered then I want to help. I am not asking to go out into the field with you Sherlock. I am offering to look over the bodies to see if there is anything that I can find which would help you, as I have done many times before in your other cases."

"And I don't want you involved…" Sherlock bit out. "There is too much danger."

"What danger," Molly asked exasperatedly. "What danger could there be in the body being brought to my lab where I can perform an autopsy? This is ridiculous Sherlock." Molly turned to Mycroft. "Surely you see the sense in my helping?"

Mycroft favored Molly with a small smile. "I do not see the sense in becoming involved with my brother, his Veela, and his mate. What Sherlock and his Veela chose to do to keep you safe is not my concern Dr. Hooper."

Molly glared from one Holmes brother to the other. "You are both impossible," she snapped. "And you…"she said poking Sherlock in the chest. "Had better stop talking to me like I am yours. I am not a thing to be possessed, you ass."

"You. Are. Mine," Sherlock growled.

"Do you want to know what I think," Molly bit out through clenched teeth.

John quickly moved to stand in between them both. "Okay, this is escalating quickly. Let's just say for arguments sake that Sherlock is only trying to protect you, not order you about. And Molly," he began as he cleared his throat. "I don't think you want to press your luck with a Veela or Sherlock for that matter. Please just come into the dining room with me alright?"

Molly allowed John to pull her out of the room. She looked back at Sherlock and he was watching her with an unreadable expression. Levi closed the door and she turned back around, following John into the dining room.

* * *

><p>While she and John waited for Levi to bring them breakfast, she questioned John. "He has never shut me out of a case before John. Why now," she asked.<p>

"Look, you're right Molly and I think you need to know what is going on. You have been instrumental to us in the past and I'm going to go against what he asked and tell you," he said. He took a deep breath and released it. "This is a horrible thing all the way around. It's not only Male Veela's that are being murdered…and it is only the males, but there have also been attacks on local women."

"What kind of attacks," Molly asked gravely.

"Sexual assaults," he answered. "And these women are saying that they are being abducted and attacked by giant winged creatures that carry them off in the night."

"Oh my God," Molly whispered. "And so people are killing Veela's at random because of this?"

John shook his head. "It would take more than one person to be able to kill a Veela as you already know. Veela's are powerful and quick. As Sherlock has investigated this, things are not coming together. The rapes and murders are obviously connected, but one does not equal the other. And the local police force have their own fears and hatred of Veela's…they are offering very little assistance and seem to be more of a hindrance than a help."

"But why wouldn't Sherlock want me to know this? Did he think I would be afraid of him? I know he would never do something like that to me," Molly insisted.

"When Moriarty infected Sherlock with his blood, it was not an easy change for Sherlock. The restructuring of his DNA was agonizing…I had to keep him heavily sedated so that he would not die from the shock his body was being put through. His Veela suffered also, having to learn to coincide with a mind like Sherlock's. A mind that fought so violently against any sentiment and emotion, it was difficult for the Veela to live inside of Sherlock."

Molly shook her head. "How awful for them both."

"Yes," John agreed. "Veela's are passionate and emotional creatures. They need love and companionship to survive. They are ferocious and dangerous when they feel that their mate is in danger, or if anyone that they love is in danger, but for the most part, they are gentle and affectionate beings. I think Sherlock is still trying to deal with the changes within him and because of his own discomfort, he just assumed that you might be frightened of him…"

"I would never, ever think him capable of something like John. I know him much better than that. I could never have been in love with a man capable of something like that," she said softly. "Sherlock might be a cold man and often times a harsh man, but he is not cruel or violent."

John took Molly's hand. "I know this is hard on you and it had to have been a shock to find out the way that you did that you were his mate...and he is trying Molly, he really is. Even though locking you away in his grandfather's home might not be the best way to show it," he said smiling. "But I think if Sherlock could hear from you that you aren't afraid of him, that you know he would never hurt you…I think it would mean a lot to him and his Veela."

"Yes of course, I'll talk to him," she said. "But John, why did he let Jim take me if he knew what he was capable of?"

"Because Veela's cannot harm their mates…it goes against anything and everything g within their nature. Sherlock knew that he and Jim shared you as their mate. They both knew that you could accept one, but not the other, accept them both and they would share you, or you would refuse them both. Sherlock knew that Jim could not physically hurt you, but he suspected that Jim would try to take you away by force if he needed to. Sherlock anticipated and prepared to fight for you. He knew that Jim, being Jim, would never take you away without first gloating to Sherlock about it. He would want to dangle the prize in front of Sherlock."

"So Sherlock knew he would bring me there to the clearing, but that Jim would betray him."

John nodded. "I think he hoped that Jim would do the right thing. Jim was born a Veela, he is a pure breed. Sherlock was merely turned, so in Sherlock's mind, Jim is betraying the very essence of what he is by his behavior and that is deplorable to Sherlock."

Molly frowned. "How can Jim get his Veela to act in this way?"

John shook his head. "It appears that Jim is an anomaly…he seems to be the dominant personality instead of him and his Veela working in unison. Perhaps he has tricked his Veela in some way thinking that Sherlock would harm you, I don't know."

Molly stood and moved away from the table to look out the window. John stood and followed her, coming to stand behind her. "Molly, you need to understand that Sherlock had to agree to let Jim come for you. It was the only way that Sherlock could make Jim think that he did not suspect him. Sherlock knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Jim would bring you to that clearing and that he could save you from him. He would never have risked it otherwise."

She turned and looked up at John with tears in her eyes. "I know that John," she said softly wiping her eyes. "I am just so sorry that this has happened to Sherlock. It breaks my heart…"

John put his arms around her. "He's alright Molly. He's getting more used to the changes every day and he rather likes some of them. Don't be sad for him."

Both John and Molly turned when they heard the door being pushed open.

"John…what's happened? Why is Molly crying," Sherlock asked anxiously as he came into the room. Mycroft followed silently behind him.

Molly smiled at Sherlock. "I'm fine Sherlock. John was just explaining a few things to me."

Sherlock came to stand in front of her. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Sherlock I am not, never have been, nor will I ever be afraid of you."

Sherlock put his hand over hers and swallowed hard. He looked down almost as if he were ashamed. "You were afraid of me in the cave," he said softly.

She laughed softly. "Sherlock I was taken from my bed in the middle of the night by the world's only consulting criminal, dropped in the middle of nowhere, informed that I was the mate of not one, but two men, and then witnessed two massive bird like creatures tear each other apart. I think it's safe to say that anyone would have been afraid at that point."

She lifted his face with her fingers. "Sherlock, look at me." Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I am not afraid of you. I trust you with my life and I want to help you," she said.

Molly was startled when Sherlock's body began to vibrate and she heard what sounded like a purring sound coming from him.

Molly blinked and cocked her head. "Sherlock, are you purring?"

His face flushed. "Yes…I'm sorry I can't help it…"he said softly.

She took his face in both of her hands and giggled. "I think that is adorable."

Mycroft coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter. "Yes adorable, my brother is absolutely adorable."

Sherlock pressed his face into Molly's hands and closed his eyes. "Shut it Mycroft," he snapped as he nuzzled her hand with his face, his purring becoming even louder.

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed, show me some love! Hugs to all of you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I know it's been awhile and everyone is used to me updating quickly and I am sorry that it has been so long. I have changed jobs and now I am working two jobs to pay for a trip to Germany in December. I am also working on a novel for Harlequin Publishing. I do hope to get back into the swing of things and update more frequently. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me! I miss all of you and hope you are all doing well!**

* * *

><p>The Veela burst through the large paned window and landed gracefully on his feet, despite his aggressive mood. He leaned his head back and roared such a sound of fury that the walls shook. The roar soon turned into an outraged cry as the Veela's shape took on human form. Jim Moriarty paced back and forth in the room, his nostrils flared, and his breathing ragged. "Do you honestly think that I will just let you have her, Sherlock?" He raged. "That I would let you win? She's mine! All mine and I won't rest until I have her. You and that interfering old man may have one this round, but I will come back for her and I will take her! I will take her far away and you will never see her again."<p>

Jim stopped abruptly and shook his head, the Veela within him voicing his concern for Molly. _If you take her from him, she will die of a broken heart. I do not like it anymore than you…but she has chosen him. We must either share her or woo her away from him, but we cannot use force…_

"You were willing to take her moments ago," Jim snapped.

_I have given you free run long enough_…the Veela within him answered. _I understand your anger, pain, and frustration, but I am not affected by human emotions as you are. I do not feel the need to beat Sherlock Holmes…I want the woman that I love and that is all. I have allowed you to manipulate the situation in the hopes that you would see your folly…you are a true Veela, born this way while Sherlock was merely turned and yet he has behaved with more honor than you. I have been born into a man that has proven to be mentally and emotionally unstable at times and I will no longer risk our beloved Molly with your whims…_

"You are supposed to be willing to do anything to get her," Jim argued.

_I would do almost anything to have her chose us, but I will not use force or frighten her any longer. Are you blind to what has been happening? Our fellow Veela's are being blamed for the most hideous of crimes against women and men and are being slaughtered. Sherlock tries to help his own kind and what do you do? You make this a personal vendetta against him, using our mate as a tool. I will stand for this no longer. We will help Sherlock in his quest to find this fiend who is slaughtering us and if you do not continue to act as the fool that you are, perhaps we might have time with our mate and we can woo her from Sherlock._

"I will never help him," Jim roared. "Never…he is my sworn enemy and…"

_You two are the same man…_the Veela interrupted bemused. _You are both as clever and as childish as each other…this is why you dislike him so…you feel threatened by him and he by you. Why not put your clever heads together for once for the good of our kind and behave with honor towards Molly. Let her decide who is the best mate for her. This is the Veela way…_

"What you ask if impossible," Jim said suddenly deflated.

_I am not asking, boy,_ the Veela responded. _I am telling you that you will do this or I will take over as the dominant personality within us._

* * *

><p>Molly sat across the breakfast table watching Sherlock read the morning news. He had still not quite been able to make eye contact with her since purring. Even now his neck, cheeks, and ears were flushed as. She bit back a smile as she sipped her freshly squeezed orange juice.<p>

"I can feel you looking at me, Molly," his deep baritone voice vibrated from behind the paper he was hiding behind.

"Sherlock," Molly said softly. "I thought it was precious…the purring…truly I did. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not," he snapped.

"Then put the paper down and look at me."

"I'm reading it," he sniffed haughtily.

"Sherlock please," she said gently. "If we are to be life mates, we have to be able to speak to one another without the benefit of a newspaper separating us."

The paper fell from his hands. "You have accepted me?" he asked with a voice mixed with hopefulness and something more elemental…desire and need.

Molly looked at him and could see the pupils of his eyes dilate as his breath had quickened. She could see the pulse at his neck and his body seemed to hum causing her to feel suddenly very warm and very much aware of his nearness and maleness.

"I…" she began, but found she could not continue, not with the way in which he looked at her. She attempted to swallow, but found that she could not push the lump that had formed in her throat back down. She watched as he stood then…tall, graceful, lithe, and commanding. He moved around the table slowly, almost as if he was afraid that he would startle her. He stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees. He reached out and took his hand in hers.

She nearly jerked back from the electricity and heat that she felt between them at his touch. Though her heart and mind might still be uncertain, her body was not. Her body recognized him as her mate and her body wanted him as much as he wanted her. She found it frightened and confused her.

Sherlock could see the battling emotions playing in dancing in her eyes. "Molly…" he said her name like a caress. It moved over her body, causing her to shiver. She managed to swallow and had to close her eyes. She could feel the vibrations coming from him when he began to purr his contentment. "Molly…" he said again, his voice an octave lower. "You said you wanted me to look at you…that you wanted no barriers between us. Open your eyes, here I am, ready and waiting for you."

She shook her head. "My head is clouded Sherlock," she whispered. "I can't…I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what, my love?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Oh Sherlock," she said in an almost panicked voice. "Don't you know how I feel about you? "

"Tell me," he commanded softly and gently. "I need to hear it…please…we need to hear it."

She forced her eyes open and looked at him, her own pupils dilated from his nearness. "I love you…I always have…and you could crush me Sherlock…with only a word and I can't…" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We would never hurt you, Molly," Sherlock said in a pained voice. "We would rather die than to harm you in any way. We both want you and need you…"

"That's physical Sherlock," she said as a single tear escaped from her closed eye and rolled down her cheek. "I need more than that…"

"And we will give you more," he whispered urgently, kissing away the tear. "Our fidelity, protection, companionship, devotion, and our heart Molly, our love…we do love you."

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away as fresh tears filled her eyes. "But you said in the cave…when you first took me…that you were meant to love me….that you didn't, not yet, but only cared for me."

"I was a fool," he admitted. "A scared fool. I was afraid to put that word on what I felt for you…it made me too vulnerable to you. I admit that at first, I did not know that it was love because my scientific and literal mind was not used to such things. When Jim infected me with his blood and my Veela was born, he could see inside of me because he was and is a part of me. He understood what I felt even before I did. He knew your name, Molly before he had even laid eyes on you. He found you one day while wandering within the many rooms of my mind palace…he found your room Molly and saw the tight lidded control that I tried to keep on it. He forced it open and you came rushing forward…invading my thoughts, my heart, my very essence and he responded to it. He knew that you were the one for us…he told me that I had actually found our mate, not him, and that we must go to you and claim you. I fought him as long as I could…I was so scared to let someone that close to me…to hold that power over me, but my Veela…he would not relent and I caved. I knew he was right, that we had to have you. I had found the one for me long before I became one with my Veela…I had found you, the one I loved and craved and my Veela would no longer allow us both to be denied you. He gave me the strength and courage to come for you."

His hands cupped her face and his purring became louder. "Please tell me that you believe me," he pleaded softly. "Please tell me that you believe that I love you…that we love you…" he said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Molly took in a deep shaky breath and smiled, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with moisture. "Do you truly love me, Sherlock?"

"More than the air I breathe," he said with unveiled emotion. "More than life itself."

She placed her small hands over his and leaned towards him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Then I accept you…I love you and I want to be yours."

Sherlock sprang to his feet and swept her up into his arms. He laughed and purred so loudly that the chine vibrated within the cabinet. "I love you, Molly," he said happily, his own eyes filling with tears. "We both do and we will spend the rest of our lives loving you and trying to make you as happy as you have made us."

He stilled with her in his arms. She cupped his face as his head descended and captured her lips. His tongue swept past her lips and into her hot mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Neither one of them noticed the door opening until a voice cleared behind them. A low growl erupted from Sherlock's throat as he turned with Molly in his arms.

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he stepped into the dining room with John and Greg Lestrade behind him. "Really little brother, such things are for the privacy of one's own bedroom. Now put your pathologist down and send her elsewhere, there has been another murder."

Sherlock sat Molly on her feet and looked sharply at each man's face. "Another Veela?"

Greg shook his head and looked grimly at Sherlock. "Twenty two year old woman raped and mutilated. The local constable is certain it is the work of a Veela due to the strength and brutality of the attack," he said.

"A Veela would never rape…"Sherlock said through clenched teeth.

Greg nodded. "I know that Sherlock, but the townspeople are frightened and looking for a scapegoat. You know that they only fear what they don't understand and they aren't able to see past their own prejudices," he said stepping towards Sherlock. He placed a reassuring hand on Sherlock's arm. "Look the sooner we clear this up, we can put everyone's mind at ease, stop the senseless attacks on Veela's, and maybe understanding can begin. Mycroft tells me that you believe that a human could not be killing the Veela's, that a human wouldn't have the strength."

Sherlock nodded. "No, a human could not kill a Veela."

"Then another Veela is doing this," Greg said. "And the attacks on the local men and women…Sherlock I know you say a Veela wouldn't rape, but what if this is some kind of vendetta. What if this is a lone Veela attacking men and women for revenge or something…maybe he or she is also killing other Veela's. Maybe it is his or her intention to stir to hatred between humans and Veela's. You saw a human can't kill a Veela…but what about a mob of people? Could a Veela be overcome by a mob of men?"

Sherlock glanced at Mycroft. "It would take a mob of men…strong, able bodied and angry men to take down a Veela."

"Then perhaps that is what has been happening," Mycroft suggested. "Do you intend for us to continue this discussing with your wife in the room, Sherlock?"

"I'm not his wife," Molly said.

Mycroft smiled indulgently. "Only a matter of time, my dear," he said bemused.

Molly flushed, opening her mouth to speak when the door was opened again and in stepped Levi with a perplexed expression. "Sir…you have a visitor sir," Levi said.

Sherlock huffed in annoyance. "Who the devil is it?"

"James Moriarty, sir," Levi said.

The door was pushed open further and Jim stepped in behind Levi. "I come under a flag of truce," Jim said grinning mischievously. "Before you turn and your Veela tries to tear my head off Sherlock, perhaps we could talk like two intelligent adults. I have something to say to you that I think you will want to hear."

Sherlock stepped in front of Molly blocking Jim's view and to Jim's credit; he did not even look at Molly. "Molly go upstairs," Sherlock said.

"But…"

"Now," he commanded in a tone that was not to be argued with. "Levi will take you to your room where you will stay until I come for you, is that understood?"

Molly bristled at his tone, but understood that his Veela was barely being held at bay and the only desire was to protect her from harm.

"Alright Sherlock," she conceded softly and stepped from behind him.

"Take her through the sitting room, Levi," Sherlock demanded.

Levi stepped to Molly and took her arm. "This way if you please, miss," he said pulling her gently towards the other side of the room.

Once Sherlock heard the door close, a dangerous smile spread over his face. "You have two minutes before I tear you apart and rid this world of you once and for all."

Jim laughed. "Always so aggressive, Sherlock."

* * *

><p><strong>So yea Time Reviewer...sorry this is not finished yet as this story is for you and your birthday which took place in Feburary...but I will get it finished, I promise :)<strong>

**Thanks to those who are still reading and following this even though it's been awhile. I hope to update more frequently.**


End file.
